Hylian Borage
by IncognitiveSky
Summary: Link gets into a tangle with a Deku Baba. Rated M for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. Warnings: Rape/Noncon, weird tentacle/plant sex, bondage. Deku Baba x Link. If you're not into this stuff, do not click.


_~ Disclaimers: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything associated with it._

 _~ Warnings: Rape/Noncon, weird tentacle/plant sex, bondage, aphrodisiacs, graphic smut_

The climate of Faron Woods was hot and stuffy.

Moisture beaded across Link's brow. He was baking in his clothes. The invisible fog of humidity was so thick and heavy Link could almost scoop a handful of water vapour of the very air and sip from it.

He considered finding the closest spring to take a dip in and cool down.

Before he could make up his mind, there was an eruption of dirt in front of him and a Deku Baba burst out of the earth and reared at him, hissing.

Link leapt aside, hand flying to the sheath at his back without conscious thought. His sword came into play with a metallic rasp and a glint of bright steel.

The Deku Baba cackled, its maroon head adorned with tiger stripes bobbing tipsily on its stalk. An absurdly long tongue that was a vivid and luscious blue was lolling past rows of spiny teeth and down its lip.

Link was ready as the Deku Baba struck, its head winding up before springing at him. He swung his left arm to bring his shield around and grunted as the monster collided against the plate of steel with a heavy thud that jarred him to the bone.

Dazed, and most likely headache-ridden, the Deku Baba shrunk back before rearing high again. Its mouth widened to bellow a spitting scream at him.

Flinching from the screech that grated his ears like scratching glass, Link took an automatic step back.

The back of his heel caught something and he fell with a surprised utterance, landing flat on his back.

Looking down at his feet, he saw that he had tripped on a knot of root protruding from the ground.

Brushing it off as carelessness on his part, he pushed himself back up to retake the ground he had accidentally surrendered. Except, neither foot budged even an inch so that he ended up foolishly toppling forward until his kneecaps met the ground with a throb of pain.

Confused, Link checked again to see that his lower legs had become ensnared in a tangle of roots growing rapidly out of the ground. Only now he realised, too late, that they were not ordinary roots – they were roots that belonged to the Deku Baba.

Unwilling to put down neither his sword nor shield to free up his hands, Link instead shook his body to and fro, trying to stand up and shake off the Deku Baba but by now its roots had worked all the way up to his thighs.

They dragged him down back onto his knees again and constricted to keep him securely anchored to the ground.

The Deku Baba's tongue stretched out toward him, elongating. It was as long and thick as any of the vines.

The forked tip lazily flirted with his cheek before moving across and darting through his absently slack lips.

Up close, Link saw that the tongue was actually pretty; hypnotic even, with its lapping shades of clear light blue like an ocean reef. It felt cold and lavishly slick with some sort of natural floral sap that had a strange taste; repugnant yet sweet at the same time, like rotten fruit.

Afraid that the Deku Baba was trying to poison him, Link tried to hold out but within seconds his mouth was brimming with that honey–thick drool which he could only get rid of by choking it down.

Link renewed his struggles until, remarkably, he broke free of the roots through sheer willpower, proving his worth as the bearer of the Triforce of Courage.

The Deku Baba's tongue quickly reeled back and Link swayed on the spot in an ungainly manner.

Barely any time had gone by since he had ingested whatever strange fluid the Deku Baba had pumped down his throat and already his awareness was beginning to dim. His mind felt like it was bending in a way that he couldn't form any sort of rational thought. The miry air also became much, much hotter.

The Deku Baba took advantage of Link's disorientation by lunging forwards again. He tried to react in time but his reflexes had drastically slowed. He may as well have been as easy to pick as an apple off a branch.

The plant's jaws snapped closed around his midsection like a clam, trapping his arms at his sides. Thorns that were arranged like teeth dug into him but they weren't sharp enough to even pierce his tunic.

Link heaved his arms outwards in an attempt to prise the Deku Baba's mouth open with his elbows but they were as immovable as a solid wall, and remained clamped shut.

Now that Link was properly secured this time, the Deku Baba picked up back before it was interrupted.

With its stripe–patterned head conveniently repositioned much closer to Link, it was too easy for that familiar slimy thickness to simply lower itself into Link's legwear without even needing to reach itself.

"Hah?!" Link blurted nervously as the tongue began digging around intrusively.

It grazed his bundle of male accessories as it passed under them to inch over a faint border that stretched along the Hylian's perineum. Link winced as the tongue traced the threadbare seam of his raphe all the way back to where his bottom began.

The Deku Baba's tongue had made such a soggy mess inside his leggings that patchy bluish tinges of it could be seen right through the saturated hay–coloured cloth as if a bright exotic serpent was playing inside them.

The tongue climbed the steep groove bisecting Link's hind perfectly in two until it arrived at something that was similar to a flower's disc floret.

Link's body squirmed within the cage of the Deku Baba's mouth as the tip of the mutant tracheophyte's tongue punctured into that sunken delicate disc.

"Hyaah!"

The startling development spurred Link into thrashing once more.

He bravely poured everything he had into the desperate effort, resisting his fogged mind and the Deku Baba's dogged bite. There was a seed of hope when he managed to crack open its jaws just a little bit.

But the Deku Baba clamped around him even more tenaciously and the vines returned, emerging from the earth to truss his ankles to the ground as an extra measure, extinguishing any trace of hope once and for all.

Tormented groans spilled from Link, as still, he fought on until every bone began to gradually feel leaden and that worsening fogginess scrambled his head so much that he wasn't even conscious of his equipment slipping from his relaxing finger muscles.

There were vines creeping over him. They were slathered in the same sort of nectar the tongue was, now as icy as snowy slush that cooled him from the feverish warmth. It was as if all of Link's sensory receptors had been vastly heightened.

The Deku Baba's bloated tongue wormed against Link as it gouged out his intact depths and he could only stand there, helplessly caught within the Deku Baba's jaws which were clenching and unclenching with grinding mushy sounds like it was munching on him.

When the Deku Baba's tongue came out of Link's rear with a _plop_ , he was released at last from the vise of its mouth and roots, only to be yanked upwards and laid out flat in midair.

Vines curled around his arms. The ones that had ensnared his ankles levitated them up above his head. Others netted Link from below to cradle him as a hammock might.

More vines began ripping Link's garb apart. The worn and frayed green tunic was split in two from shoulder to waist along with the simple undershirt underneath.

Even the protective layer of chainmail was removed after some experimental poking allowed one of the vines to accidentally bump the clasp pinching it together at the back. It chinked to the ground in a puddle of folds.

Link's battle-toughened pectorals were set with pebbled brown nubs like almonds and the area around his navel was a flat drum of tight and fair skin.

In spite of himself, Link found that he was grateful to the Deku Baba. Anything that made him more comfortable with the high temperatures was welcome, even if he had to give up his coverings for it.

Vines girdled his waist and banded over his chest, spreading their thickened and translucent nectar everywhere. The sticky coldness of it clung to Link and it felt heavenly due to the immense relief it gave from the unbearable heat.

The perfume of the sappy nectar was fragrant with that same rotting sweetness, which only served to further cloud the state of Link's deteriorating mind.

Something was knocking at the door of Link's underside, anew. He peered down but instead of the tongue, he saw one of the Deku Baba's seemingly infinite members.

With his legs suspended away from each other, Link watched in his inebriated daze as it, too, snuck into his sappy outlet with much more ease than its predecessor had.

"Enngh!"

Link squirmed again as it burrowed in. However, the phytochemicals in his system had begun working to produce a strong twinge of pleasure that, like all his other sensations, was greatly enhanced.

He was so distracted by the first vine that he didn't even notice a second one wending its way around the first until the writhing extensive thickness inside him doubled, as if out of nowhere.

A heavy moan escaped Link at their presence stirring very palpably within him like twin snakes as they twirled and twisted around each other in a lengthening perpetual double helix.

Then a third vine crept over its conjoined brothers, wrapping around them to add another layer to the shapeless aggregation of intertwined vines wedged inside of Link, climbing and looping endlessly over one another like some spinning drill.

Over the slick and slithery noises of the vines, Link could hear the jingling chirrups of a Golden Bug close by like some glittering jewel. Perhaps he would find and catch it later…

The trio of vines bore steadily inwards, piling more and more of their mass into Link's hollow until it was overpacked with a jumble of trapped vines knotting and twisting madly over one another, lashing around blindly in the cramped space like crazed slugs.

Just when Link thought that the situation couldn't get any more bizarre, the Deku Baba's hovering tongue split open at the tip into six long straps like a shell to reveal nothing but a hole of empty blackness inside.

And then, something stirred with an echoey burble within its dark, dark bowels.

Out came a dangling tube that consisted of numerous pulsating lumpy segments all strung together. It had a moist, flayed appearance and with its rounded end wreathed in a mane of feathery feelers it looked exactly like some sea anemone.

At the centre of the feelers, the end peeled back to reveal a toothless gaping maw that immediately latched onto Link's erectness.

Link yelped in shock but his hips responded by magnetising themselves to the newborn tentacle which had dived between the trunks of his thighs.

The tentacle-anemone stretched and swelled as it slowly gobbled up Link's woodened stem, molding to the girth like a python swallowing its prey whole.

Link shivered as his woodenness was immersed into a tube of what felt like slippery jelly – the tentacle's innards were filled with the stuff. It was probably the same product as the nectar the Deku Baba exuded except in its purest and most basic form.

But that wasn't all.

A cluster of light and wispy somethings floated through the gelatinous tunnel to swirl across the knob of his stem like fluttering reeds.

Then, a pain like pricking nettles shot through his knob as one of the Deku Baba's fibre–thin stamen flitted into the tiny crack engraved into the very tip of Link's much larger wrought flesh version.

"! ! !"

The stamen ventured into that acutely sensitive channel which was no bigger than a vein. Link's boosted senses enabled him to feel with detailed clarity every kernel of pollen grain the stamen's anther shed along the way like a littering trail of coarse gravel. The deeper it went, the lower the burning spread down Link's woodenness.

Being pollinated in such an aberrant way by a Deku Baba was something Link had never guessed in his lifetime would happen to him. If it weren't for the intoxicating buzz of chemically induced pleasure flooding through him, he would have lost his libido right then and there.

Link's breath escaped in a relieved sigh as the augmented stinging sensation thankfully receded leaving behind only a dull and empty ache that throbbed as strongly as his pulse and the minute hard pangs of the gravelly pollen.

It wasn't long before the pain was back again, though. This time, the stamen threaded so far in that the stinging reached all the way to the very base of his stem where the anther just barely tapped a nerve that seemed to be wired directly to Link's loins. It almost caused them to explode with equal parts hurt and equal parts bliss.

By this point, there wasn't a speck on Link's body that wasn't slathered in the Deku Baba's nectar; the air and leafy surroundings were heavily amorous with the fruity and pungent fermentation of it dripping and dolloping from his richly glazed muscles.

Meanwhile, around on his other side, the vines drove forwards into him all at once. It was so seamless and coordinated that it seemed like they were one rather than three.

Link's hanging cap jolted and swayed as the Triforce of vines plunged into him as a single monstrous unit again and again, making him shout out each time as they primed his body to reciprocate the xenogamy.

And then, yet _another_ vine wove itself into the mix, wriggling into the heart of the other vines to pad them into an even more swollen and grotesque conglomerate than what it already was.

For a while, Link was able to withstand the uninvited, extra passenger even though there was already no more room for it. The vines inside his hollow condensed themselves together, somehow, so that the fourth latecomer could squeeze in, marginally.

But he inevitably buckled under the tipping scales. The burden of that chaotically tangled massive entity was far too much for any one person to handle, even if that person was the embodiment of pure courage.

Link's sac rippled with movement as the bulging couple of Deku Nuts it held drew up as tight and high as they could go. At the same time, the youthful Hylian hollered at the top of his lungs to the Goddesses above.

That parasitic tentacle-tube inside of which Link's erection was tightly cocooned gurgled with draining slurps as it greedily siphoned up the fertilising nourishment being jettisoned, hot and fresh, from its host.

After the feeding waned, the tube regurgitated out Link's slimy cock along with a mouthful of floral mucus.

The vines were loosening up and shrinking away, dumping him aside and retracting back into the main stalk.

And then the Deku Baba was gone, scuttled back under the earth to whatever den it came from.

Link crawled over to a tree stump and used it to awkwardly pull himself up into a sitting posture.

As he lounged against the stump, huffing for breath, Link noticed he had left a wet handprint on the gnarled bark reminding him that he was still filthy from head to toe with the Deku Baba's sticky nectar.

He really needed to find a spring now, more than ever.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews and comments are always appreciated!_


End file.
